valthirianarcfandomcom-20200214-history
Objective
As a Principal, you were given one of many Valthria Academy facilities, and given the task of enrolling new students and overseeing their education, that they might grow into the valuable model citizens of Valthiria. An Academy may only hold eight students at a time, and students may not formally leave the Academy without the permission of the Principal, which comes in the form of graduation. Graduating a student will net you Fame points, which is determined by the graduating student's performance in the Academy. Your progress will be evaluated each month to decide whether you fulfill the King's expectation and investments. This is done by comparing your Fame points to the requirement number in bracket next to it, which always increase sharply every month. Relocation happens when a Principal fails the fame requirement evaluation more than ten times. The final number of Fame will be recorded and ranked in Heroes Tome to preserve the legacy of each Principals. The king's harsh standard in fame points requirement results in the fact that most Principals didn't last more than two or three years in the Academy, before they're relocated to another governmental jobs. A diligent and cunning Principal, however, can last more than four of five years and gain the most respectable, or top 100 position amongst the eternal Heroes Tome, proving them to be considered worthy for the title Principal. Enroll Students Each month you'll be given New Students Enrollment List containing five new potential students in various genders, stats, and administration fee. At the end of the month unassigned students will be cycled to New Students Enrollment list to another Academy at different location. Train Students Each week you'll assign quests to a Party of students in form of Hunts and Errands. A Party consists of four students, a system dedicated to teach teamwork in traditional Valthirian four-person cell. Errands are non-combat quests which nets you more gold than Learning Points but may results in two different outcomes regarding the party's overall performance factor: Good (either disappointment or just enough) and Nice (performing well beyond expectation). Hunts are combat quests in which a Principal oversee in field. The Party will be transported and teleported to the middle of battlefield and fight their way to fulfill or fail the quest. A student who is doing well in the Hunt's individual performance in the form of number of kills shows that he/she gets more Learning Point out of the quest. Each Errand and Hunts come in various difficulty and stats requirement. These assignment will evaluate the corresponding student's Learning Points experience, which can be used to improve their grade, and ability to take on next Weaponry Examinations. A grade 10 student is ready to change class to one of the three available second-tier classes according to their genders, stats, talents and aspirations. At each Grade Up after ten there's a small chance for the corresponding student to rethink their desired class. A Principal has no right to force a student to take on particular class, however, but he/she may choose not to grant the student formal graduation to their desired class in the Academy. Graduate Students To graduate a student, release him/her from active Party and you may choose to graduate him/her. You will be given the Fame net points before confirmation window. This Fame point improves according to the graduating student's grade, status, Weapon Grade, and the current kingdom's Class on Demand. As a rule of thumb graduating a grade 30 second-tier class with enough Weapon Grade according to the month's Demand will net you 500 Fame points. As grade 30 student may not grow further in isolated Academy experience, holding them for prolonged time in your Academy isn't as beneficial as you might think. They might be useful for Tourneys and high level quests but grade 20+ students are usually capable enough to tackle the quests. Therefore graduating a student is important to give you the required Fame points and freeing a space in your Academy for new students. Grow Your Academy Find the most effective method to grow your students. Analyze each month's Class on Demand and Academy's students potential, and take action according to which nets you the most Fame point each month. Learn to see ahead and adapt to every new month and week's unpredictable conditions such as Class on Demand, new students possibilities, and quests. Learn to prepare an optimal party to tackle every Tourneys available. But most of all, persevere, be diligent and cunning. Show that you're worthy of the title Principal! Rack Up Your Value As Principal A Principal's total worth will be calculated by Eve at the end of each Principal's career, which are determined by these factors: #Total months passed #Total gold gained #Academy income #Popularity of your Academy #Total students taught #Total Tourney wins #Achievement completion Each Principal may decide whether to submit the result to Heroes Tome legacy or not. Since the end of career is permanent, those who forget to submit their scores beforehand will lose the chance to have their scores online Category:Gameplay